leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Degritone/Zero, the Machinegun Mage
Zero, the Machinegun Mage is a champion in League of Legends. Abilities physical damage magic damage) until 7 / 6 / 5 (leveling at 6 and 12) basic attacks have been launched at the same champion, after which, the attacks travel three times as fast as normal and deal 10(+3*Zero's level) magic damage. |details |targeting='Point Zero' does not target. |spelleffects=single target |additional= * The damage replaces the damage of basic attacks. * Basic attacks travel at 125 speed until the passive procs, after which they travel at 3000 speed }} Zero channels for up to 3 seconds, during which he is immobile. The channel gets interrupted if Zero is damaged by a champion and the ability fires off, but with reduced effects. Once finished channeling, he becomes mobile and shoots an amount of beams toward cursor location that each deal Magic Damage and pierce through enemies. |leveling = 5 / 6 / 7 / 8 / 9 50 / 90 / 140 / 200 / 270 1 3 / 5 / 7 / 9 / 11 |cooldown = 8 / 7.5 / 7 / 6.5 / 6 |cost = 15 / 30 / 45 / 70 / 100 |costtype = mana |range = 900 |details |targeting='Zero Flare' is a linear, pass-through skill shot that automatically redirects itself toward the cursor location. |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block one instance of damage. |additional= * The longer you channel, the longer you will shoot beams, as he shoots ten beams per second. }} Restores mana each time a basic attack lands. |description2= Zero fires off a barrage of beams in a 60 degree cone in front of him for a few seconds, each dealing magic damage. When the attack ends, if the attack did not hit an enemy champion, Zero's mana is restored. |leveling= missing mana}} |leveling2= 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 10 / 30 / 60 / 100 / 150 AP)}} |range=425 |cooldown=5 |cost= |costtype=mana }} | }} Zero expends his pent up energy, causing an explosion around him, dealing magic damage to and slowing enemies hit by the explosion by 50%. The damage reduces the further away from Zero enemies are. |leveling = 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 |range = 600 |cooldown = 10 |cost = Half Zero's current |costtype = mana |details |targeting='Zero Nova' is an area of effect ability centered around Zero. |damagetype=magic |projectile= |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the damage. |additional= }} |range = 700 |cooldown = 100 / 80 / 60 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |details |targeting='Zero Hour' is a ground targeted blink ability, with an area of effect ability centered around Zero and a self-buff component. |damagetype= |projectile= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * AP gained and lost is calculated before percentage increasers, such as Rabbadon's Deathcap. }} Lore Just because I'm a mage doesn't mean I have to look it. I've been through enough to know how important being physically fit is, even as a mage. When I was five, both my parents died. Do you know how hard it is to live on your own in Noxus as a five year old? Didn't think so. I had to steal from people who were much older and stronger than me. It was during one of my raids that I found my magic powers. I was cornered by the owner of the house I'd infiltrated and their family. I'd raided their house a few times before, so I expected it to be easy once again. This time, however, they were ready for me. I was about to die when my powers suddenly burst out in front of me, killing them all. After that, I started training my abilities and my body, slowly climbing the ranks of the armies and defeating many powerful enemies. You may think you have a chance, but your possibility of winning is zero percent. -Zero Category:Custom champions